So IT happened
by TheEmoSideOfMe
Summary: ratedM to be safe! Bella wants a child and goes to a spermbank? A new colleague is the father! What now! Sorry I suck at summaries. Pls just read to find out and review. Pretty pleaseeee! Thanks, Tabby
1. once upon a time

Once upon a time it was a cold winter evening. To be exact, it was Christmas Eve. Everywhere people were partying with their family. Kids were happy about all the presents and the falling snow. But in one little cottage, everything was silent.

If someone would walk by the house, he would ask himself whether there is someone home or not, had there not been the light on. If someone looked through the window, he could see a big, colourful decorated Christmas tree with splendid gifts beneath it. The gifts were scattered on the floor and there was a little path to the fireplace, where the family was sitting. And although it was Christmas, you couldn´t find the father in the house. The woman was sitting with her child on a cosy couch with thick blankets around them. On a little table in front of them stood a whole army of mugs filled with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Although it was already after 9 p.m., the kids' weren´t allowed to open their gifts. They were getting nervous. A little girl with raven black hair and shining green eyes looked up at her mother and asked with an adorable pout on her lips: "Are we allowed to open the gifts?" Concerned the mother looked at the watch and then said: "You know: First, Daddy has to come home."

A little boy wanted to say something, as the little baby in the arms of the woman started to cry. Because of the screams, it woke up his sister, lying next to him.

"Catalina, please watch after Anthony, Sam and Catherine. And I hope there won´t be any open gifts when I am back! I´ll just put Ashlyn and Keenan into bed." The woman stood up and worked her way through the living-room into the room from the little ones upstairs. As the made her way downstairs again, she looked at the watch again and sighed. It was almost 10 p.m., the kids´ were normally in bed at this hour.

She looked to the table with all the wonderful food and started to put away the left over for her husband. Afterwards she sat down with four again. Catalina had Catherine in her arms, a three-year-old girl with cooper coloured hair and dark green eyes. She looked like she was sleeping. "Mommy?" The mother's eyes landed on the face of an angel. She watched her boy Anthony and had to think about his Dad. "Yes, honey?" "Why did you throw up today?" Sam, who was sitting next Anthony, rammed her little elbow into his ribs and rolled her eyes at him. "I have to tell your father first." They both starred at her mother and finally they cuddled their little body next to the mother´s. "Mommy?" "Yes, Sam?" The girl looked up with hopeful eyes. "Tell us a story. One of princes and princesses. About love and luck and happy endings. And Magic…" "And dragons, soldiers and treasures…!"

The woman looked down at the twins and smiled. They were so a like but at the same time different. "And what about your sister? You have to ask Catherine and Catalina!" Samantha asked them fast and with such loudness that Catherine looked around confused and Catalina said: "I want to hear about two important people. A beautiful woman and a breathtaking man. I want to hear **their** story!" While talking, the fourteen-year-old girl looked her mother in the eye, who just smiled lovely and nodded.

"_Almost 14 years ago, there was a young woman. She was, as people would say, beautiful. But she had a hard life. She never got to know her mother and she didn´t talk to her father since she moved out…_" "But Mommy, that´s sad!" interrupted the little Sam. "Just let me tell the story, baby. So…_ She had many __admirers…_" "Mommy, what means admiras?" Anthony looked confused. She smiled at him. "It´s admirers, Anthony. An admirer is a person, who loves an other person very much. _She had so many __admirers,__ other women could only dream about. But she didn´t like one of them. She wanted to wait for her knight in shining armo__u__r.__ After all, she was still very young. Just 21 years old. But she had waited so long for her knight. And nobody ever wanted her for who she was. She had lost all hope to find him, so she made a decision…_" "What´s her name?" "What does she look like?" "Prinshes?" The mother looked at the three little kids and her eyes started to shine as she heard the tries of Catherine to talk.

"_Her name is Isabella and her father always called her his princess. She had hip-long, dark-brown hair, which shone in the sun dark red. She had brown eyes and she looked like a real princess. But she didn´t see herself like that. She thought she wasn´t anything ordinary. Just one of many other. But she felt comfortable with it. But just to one point. She wanted many kids and that as soon as possible…_"

* * *

So I hope you appreciate my new story. Originally it was in German but I didn´t get a review. So I really hate that. I already deleted to German stories because no one reviewed. So now I have enough and just write the story in English and hope you´ll give at least some reviews out of pity. Thank you! 

P.S.: I really hope you like the beginning,

Tabby.


	2. AN Sorry

Okay Guys, I am sorry, I couldn´t or haven´t updated any of my stories. But now it´s too late…

In two hours the most, I am going to be sitting in our car and I´ll be off to Croatia, Istra, Porêc.

So I am there for three weeks and three day. On August the 8th I am back but I won´t have internet for a few days. So I am sorry but I finally have summerbreak…

Love ya all,

Tabby


	3. Pregnancy?

So guys. I am back and I have my internet access back. The real bad part is… I am grounded from my computer almost the whole day and today´s my 17th birthday, which is going to be real lonely. My parents weren´t home when I woke up. And they won´t be here till maybe 6p.m. So yeah I am down right now. And next week, school stars again. -.-

But enjoy anyway.

* * *

"_She wanted many kids and that as soon as possible…"_

"Hello, my name´s Isabella Swan, I´ve got an appointment for an artificial fertilization."

"Just sit down and I´ll tell you when Doctor Sheridan is ready. It´s her last day and I think you're new Doctor is going to be Doctor Mason (A/N I still have no clew, if Edward´s real name is Masen or Mason.). With those two you couldn´t ne in better hands."

I thanked her and sat down in a real comfortable chair. As the minutes ticked by, I got more nervous than I already was.

_Was this the right thing to do?_

_Couldn´t I wait a little longer for the right guy?_

_I had enough time for that._

_And the biggest issue, the one I didn´t like:_

_Is it right that my baby is going to grow up without a daddy?_

_Not really… But I wanted a baby so bad._

_And would I ever get a man, with a baby attached to my hip?_

"Miss Swan, please."

I pushed all those doubts aside, stood up and walked slowly to the open door. I shut it behind me and took in the room. The walls were painted a tan colour with yellow dots on them. It wasn´t the normal cold hospital atmosphere, that was a big plus.

"Hello Doctor Sheridan."

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?"

Doctor Sheridan is a very tall red head with all the right curves. Surely she was a woman loved by all men… and maybe even women, too.

"I am doing great, but I am also very nervous."

"That´s okay. I never met a woman who wasn´t nervous when she came here. It´s okay to be nervous, Soooo, do you have a potential daddy for your baby, already?"

I answered her quickly and a little too loud.

"Yes, number 103. He´s perfect. He´s a doctor, has no known gene-defects or any other illnesses in his family and he loves to help people. He´s really into music and plays the piano. Ohh and he appreciates good literature. Well and he has good looks…I hope." I chuckled nervously. "So doctor Sheridan. I ask you, who´s more perfect?!" (A/N Am I the only one who has a idea who he is? xD)

This guy was more than perfect.

"Ah, I know who you are talking about. He is perfect, that´s for sure. You two would match perfectly. So you´re the lucky woman, who´s gonna get his only donation. It´s good decision, I assure you Bella. Well if you´re ready we shall begin."

_many hours later_

As I woke up the next morning I had a big grin on my face.

I am pregnant!

I am **pregnant**!

I **am** pregnant!

**I **am pregnant!

I am pregnant**!**

**I am pregnant!**

I could barely contain my joy.

I walked to my dresser and took out a pair of sexy, silky pair of hot pants and a matching bra in brown with a lighter brown stitching on it. I walked into my bathroom and slipped out of my clothes. While brushing my teethes, I waited for the water in the shower to get warm.

I finally rinsed out my mouth and stepped into the big shower.

I let the water run over my body, washing away the stress of the past day. After massaging in my favourite strawberry scented shampoo, I rinsed it out of my long hair. Wrapping a fluffy towel around me, I stepped out of the shower and my way into my bedroom again. I put on my lingerie and stood in front of my closet, contemplating what to wear.

Finally I decided on a pair of low cut jeans and a comfortable Harvard-Sweatshirt. Putting warm socks on my feet I stumbled into the living room. In front of me, in my favourite armchair, was my step-sister.

"Al? What are you doing here?" I stood there, a little shocked. She wasn´t supposed to be back till Friday. Today was only Wednesday. **(A/N Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear I, Happy Birthday to me)**

She grinned at me and jumped into my arms, almost squishing me to death. For someone as small as her, she sure had amazing strength.

"Oh Bella. I am so happy to be back. I´ve missed you so much. You can´t believe what my jazzy did this time!"

* * *

I know this is short and I am sorry for that. Please review and tell me if you have any suggestions.

Thanks,

Tabby


End file.
